PoTDEMONSLAYERS
by DemonPrinceAkashi
Summary: ---Ryoma's Identity, revealed!
1. Prologue

**PoT-DEMONSLAYERS**

First Saga: "Unveil the Secrets of the Mysterious Isle"

by: **demonslayer137**

**A/N: **There were O.C.'s in the Story..They'll make their appearances SOON..........

This is my beginning of making fanfics...XD

**Introduction/Prelude:**

----A set of 'DEMONSLAYERS' were bound to protect against the evil forces. They embark on a journey to search for a certain island which started the whole oddly races. This also focuses on the life of Ryoma Echizen, a successful Tennis Prodigy who will face dangerous tasks, together with his colleagues as they enter in a different kind of world. These obstacles will test their cooperation, friendship and even a complicated lovelife.

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
**

"The coast is clear guys!",Momoshiro declared to his comrades. They were about almost near for their very destination, The Mysterious Isle.

The Demon Slayers were completely relaxed yet aware since there aren't any demons around. So they decided to take a rest at the corner amidst the forest.

"Time to regain your strength for the next encounter", Inui reminded them as they do so. He let them drank a specialized juice while Sakuno cures Kaidoh's injury located on his right arm. "Why do you need to do that?! What have you done is TOO dangerous!", Oishi said anxiously."Don't worry senpai, I'll be fine."

--------------------------------------------------

"It's done", Sakuno already finished the process of healing. Kaidoh thanked her.

"How is it?", Kawamura questioned the russet-haired girl."It's quite a deep cut but you don't need to worry", Sakuno assured them.

"She's right! Of course, he'll be fine. There's no way a guy like him could be beaten off that easily!", Momo agreed while grinning towards Kaidoh as he nudged him in the ribs, then placed his hand on the snake guy's shoulder.

Momo whispered,"I know you're much stronger than you think!" Kaidoh gave him a sincere smile as they held hands showing friendship.

Everyone awed at the scene but not suddenly a massive explosion was heard nearby. They decided to head hurriedly to the place where the explosion came. "WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS THAT?!", Eiji asked the whole organization. "I think it has something to do with the Mysterious Isle, It seems responding!", Fuji stated with his azure orbs are open.

All of them stared at the tensai, with Ryoma smirked at the same time. The slayers were running as fast as a speed of light. If they will not be able to make it, then it's too late.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!", a serious voice spoke out of nowhere. They stopped at their tracks.

"Darn, It looks like we have to face an opponent first!", Ryoma hissed.

Their foe appears to be wearing a different outfit, black wings, and a pair of glasses which caught them by surprise. What surprises them most is his familiar face. They shared a shocking expression and then blanked.

"This is a different person we are facing!", Inui said.

"So, this is your TRUE identity!", Ryoma mumbled to his conscience.

* * *

**A/N: This is a Different Prologue, I started with a sneak peak.............**

**Many thanks to my editors...rather my classmates,**

**Leslie Sitchon and Marlie Regine Magno...**

(I salute them!!)**  
**


	2. Chapter one: The Demon Slayer

**A/N: **Sorry for the long Hiatus there! I hope I could keep this up!!NYA~ I was just too busy and at the same time LAZY!!! SO I'm sorry....

Anyways...The Chapter awaits...

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: "The Demon Slayer"**

It was clear blue skies in Seishun Gakuen, a school prominent for its overwhelming sports curriculum, specifically in Tennis since their players were truly spectacular. Speaking of Tennis, the certain Tennis varsity team wearing blue and white jerseys were normally doing their training in preparation of their upcoming tournament.

"HURRY UP SLOWPOKES AND GET BACK TO TRAINING!"

The players sweat dropped.

They were feeling inauspicious because of their non-stop training, plus the drought is much excessive to the point that they thought their energy were being drained.

Also, Coach Ryuuzaki did not allow them to play Tennis matches either. Instead, she is giving them a hard time amidst the court, except for the Tennis captain, who was just observing the whole progression of the training.

Even some trainings were not that related to Tennis. They seemed to feel that they have been tortured to death. Finally, the coach decided to break the training and allowed them to rest in a short while. The training was a tough one, but they made it through, everyone sighed.

Coach Ryuuzaki watched her players. Something had dawned on her that she needed to fill up some papers.

Immediately, she approached the Tennis Captain who was standing while arms are crossed. She caught his attention.

"Yes Ryuuzaki-sensei?" he said, not showing much expression.

"I need to handle things back in the office. Stay here and keep an eye on them."

Tezuka nods. The coach heads towards the school building. He turned his attention back to the players.

Eiji Kikumaru and Takeshi Momoshiro were soaked from their sweats. They sat on the bench like melting butters. Sadaharu Inui enjoys himself making some of his disgusting vegetable juice while Syuusuke Fuji stares at his experiment with amusement. Kaoru Kaidoh hissed as he focus on his 'meditation' under a tree nearby. Takashi Kawamura and Suiichirou Oishii were having a conversation after practicing their footwork. Everything is just as usual, but there is one thing they have not noticed.

"I haven't seen Echizen around." Fuji wondered.

"hmmm..."

Inui juts down notes on his notebook.

"That's odd!" Eiji then glanced at Inui's notebook.

Tezuka is still on his usual nature, yet thinking were could their 'Pillar of Support' wandered off. He might planning on running him laps, but he just sighed at the current situation.

All the players gathered, sharing the same thoughts.

"My probability…"

Inui spoke up, the others stared at him.

"72 percent, he escaped…"

He mutters causing much horror to everyone, then jutting down notes continuously.

"Could that be?" Oishii asked.

"He's right! I don't think Echizen would do something like that."

Kawamura agreed at the vice-captain. Kaidoh just hissed.

Inui's glasses gleamed and an evil smile shown in his face.

"I would make him my latest penal tea juice by tomorrow…"

"NYA, INUI!"

Eiji bewildered towards his scary aura.

"That Echizen, what is he up to his time…"

Momo smiled a bit recalling what nature Echizen has. He was a bit childish at times yet he was too wry and cool once he was challenged in the middle of the courts. He is a person worth to be respected, and a good friend to rely on…

"Don't worry about it!"

"Ryuuzaki-sensei…" Everyone declaimed in unison, except for Tezuka and Kaidoh.

"He asked permission from me that he needs to make an errand." She explained.

"What sort of errand?" Oishii questioned.

"That I don't know…" They stared at their coach, and they were clueless.

Coach Ryuuzaki breathed. "Well, that's it for today, you can go home now."

The Seigaku players packed their valuables then went straight home.

------------------------------------------------

Rumors were being told that there are supernatural beings called demons exist. They usually appeared at night in different forms, killing innocent people. Their instincts were very keen and sensitive. Sometimes, they disguise in human forms in order to trick them.

Most of them seek for power and immorality. They want to cause chaos and show their superiority in the world. Thus, a group of slayers was formed.

They posses incredible abilities used for good, and to fight for justice.

These days, the demonslayers become so much obsessed with power as they ended up in extinction, and by that, they are much rare to be found. At present, they kept their identities as secrets.

The only thing normal humans could do is hide and stay in their dwellings, because they were too powerless against demons, yet some people were not being aware of it. So, they ended up being killed unexpectedly.

Another night had risen but nothing is happening yet.

There was an old man walking in the park, it was around eleven-thirty p.m.

The place was deserted, and the silence reflects the presence of an unlikely coldness.

He continues to walk but not suddenly, he heard a screech then a demon showed up in front of him. Its sharp fangs and piercing yellow eyes made him frightened thus attempts to escape until he was completely surrounded. His fear had become even greater than before because he had lost his chances then was about to end his life right now.

As the demon made its move, the man was surprised to witness someone defended him.

The demonslayer releases his dagger and kills the demon. Then he did the same way to the others, until they were vanished in midair.

Somehow, the old man was amazed at the person who saved him since the demonslayer was younger than him.

"Thank you!"

The man bowed before him, then he hurriedly walk away.

The demonslayer watched the man then he turned his attention to the bushes.

"There you are." He headed towards the bushes as he saw a cat with black and white fur.

"You shouldn't be wandering like that Kalpin…"

The demonslayer carried the cat then stroked his hands in its fur.

"Let's go home…"

----------------------------------------------

"NYA! OCHIBI!"

Eiji had been greeting the Tennis prodigy, early in the morning.

"Eiji-senpai…""I wonder where Momo is, I thought you've been going to school together."

The red-haired acrobat glomped the Tennis prodigy who was feeling uncomfortable on his sudden action. It is much pretty evident that the two buddies have been heading to school together. Ryoma was clueless. He does not even know where that 'number one rascal' went off to, or maybe he is still on his bed. It is likely to be seen he will arrive at their school riding a bike, and sometimes grab the cap of the cocky Tennis prodigy then challenges him on a race.

They have been best friends for a long time now, and they have created a special bond with each other.

"I don't know senpai, maybe he's still sleeping."

He replied nonchalantly."I see...Make sure he'll make it on time. Tezuka-buchou might add some more trainings in his list."

Eiji grinned.

"By the way ochibi, about yesterday... where did you exactly went?"

"Actually..." Ryoma paused.

The red-haired acrobat surprisingly stares at the Tennis prodigy then followed the direction where he was staring. They saw a familiar person from afar, who is wearing a white uniform with a brown tie.

They were much surprised at the sight since they knew the person.

He is Keigo Atobe from Hyotei Gakuen. He is having a conversation to someone.

Ryoma and Eiji's eyes narrowed. They approached the so-called 'KING' of Hyotei.

"NYA! Atobe." Eiji greeted. Ryoma lowered his cap, telling that he is greeting as well.

"If it is from the astounding school Seishun, it's been a while..." He greeted them back, showing off his cool.

"Who's that?"

Ryoma turned his head towards the other person.

"Hmmmm...This is Reiku Tarizaka, my girlfriend."

"WHAT?!"

Eiji's mouth dropped open then he froze. Ryoma kept his cool yet he was a bit bewildered.

"I must assume you were one of the topnotch players in Japan! My... It's an honor to meet you!"

The curly orange-haired girl with a cute outfit ecstatically stated and bowed her head towards them. Eiji and Ryoma still can not barely believe at the queer occurence going on.

It is just that Atobe is quite far from Reiku regarding physical attributes and life status.

Atobe is a well-known heavy-hitting Tennis Captain of Hyotei. He is also a good-looking hearthrob, which his fangirls worth dying for, and talk about the luxury he has. Reiku, on the other hand, seemed to be a typical average high school student and as observed at her outfit, she is just like the other girls including the Atobe's fanclub girls.

The two Seigaku players shared a curious expression and just then, Atobe broke the cold atmostphere. "I know you were quite surprised... I can see it from your eyes! Now, If you'll excuse us, we need to get going now..."

The grey-haired Captain of Hyotei walked ahead together with his proclaimed official girlfriend. Eiji and Ryoma could not help but froze like statues.

"See ya!" He waved goodbye. As soon as they were gone, Ryoma and Eiji then again stared at each other, still speechless. Until...

"HEY GUYS!"

Ryoma snapped out immediately before facing at the back. Eiji's eyes narrowed at the person riding a bike that got passed by. Its pace was really fast, for some reason, Ryoma realized his cap disappeared.

"Hey!" He found the person who stole his cap.

"Echizen, catch me! I can't believe you didn't see that coming!" It so happen that Momoshiro passed by them, thus Ryoma finds it a bit annoying.

"Momo-senpai, give me back my cap!"

The Tennis prodigy immediately dashed off following Momo. "Wait! Ochibi!" Eiji soon followed as well.

------------------------------------------------

It was almost the start of the class as the Tennis prodigy was in his deep thoughts.

"Um... Ryoma-kun..."

The boy snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing a soft voice. A shy twin-braided girl stutters badly in front of him. "Is there something wrong?" The girl named Sakuno Ryuuzaki asked.

"Hn. nothing."

He simply answered.

"KYA! RYOMA-SAMA!" A squeal was heard at the classroom door, Ryoma sighs. The twin-pony tailed girl, Tomoka Osakada, rashed towards the Tennis prodigy. The others startled at her scream.

"I want to show you something!"

She scans her bag and presented a cartolina; a drawing of Ryoma's face and the words 'I love you Ryoma-sama by Tomoka Osakada' were writen in at the side in capital letters. Ryoma sighed again, just then, he sensed something.

"I need to go!"

He immediately stands from his seat then ran out of the classroom.

"Wait, Ryoma-sama!" She failed to stop the Tennis prodigy.

_What's going on with you lately?_ Sakuno thought to herself.

-----------------------------------------------

Ryoma ended up in the school's rooftop.

He scans the whole area, it seems void. As soon as he was about to predict that it must have been his instincts, an anonymous voice spoke out of nowhere.

"You posses such ability there..." Ryoma alerted his head turning towards the unknown figure.

"...descendant of the most powerful demonslayer!"

The Tennis prodigy hissed.

"And who are you?"

The blue-haired boy smirked. "I am one of the most highly successful experiment of my master! Number 0427 codename: Satoshi!"

_Master?_ Ryoma thought.

"I was sent to defeat you! So get ready for yourself!"

Satoshi directly attacks at the Tennis prodigy. Ryoma dodges it and strikes him back with his bare hands. The blue-haired boy was unable to elude the incoming attack. He was hit.

"Not bad!"

He commented.

_Enough taking and get this over with!_

Ryoma mumbled, planning to release his power.

He assailed Satoshi with his hands filled with ball of energy. Unfortunately, he was able to evade this time causing Ryoma to confuse where his foe had went. Surprisingly, Satoshi was right behind him. Now the dagger is pointed against the Tennis prodigy's neck.

"I never expected that the descendant of the most powerful demonslayer can be easily trounced!"

Satoshi evily smirked. _Piece of cake! _

"Not quite!"

Ryoma boasted which Satoshi realized he was completely paralyzed. Now the Tennis prodigy has a chance.

"You see, there are times when I get in direct contact, I discharge energy that can weaken the opponent. You should think twice before assaulting me like that!"

He said cooly.

"You still have a long way to go!"

The blue-haired boy became somewhat angry on his statements. He still want to keep the battle going, but his body cannot barely move anymore because of Ryoma's discharge. He dropped his dagger on the ground.

"That's it for now. I'll return for revenge!"

Satoshi was injured pretty bad yet he still manages to show his smirk.

"Until next time!"

He vanishes.

_ Who's the master he was talking about? _He pondered.

The Tennis prodigy immediately shook his head to get out of it and went back to class.

--------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Mizuki-sama!"

Satoshi apologized.

The place was surrounded by different experiments and inventions. His master placed his hand on his chin, while his free arm supporting his elbow.

"It's okay... anyway, it was your first try."

The blue-haired boy exited.

_Hmmm... he must be pretty strong _

....................

"Oh!"

Mizuki realized something.

_I almost forgot about you..._

He was staring with a smile on his 'newly' made experiment

_...my old rival._

**

* * *

**

**[****A/N: **NYA~ Finally down with chapter 1, YAY! *jumps in ecstasy***]**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

"Hey!"

Ryoma called the twin-braided girl. Sakuno turned her attention to him.

"What is it?" She asked innocently.

"I want you to answer this question of mine!"

Sakuno's eyes twitched, until she realized what he meant.

"Umm, actually, about the food..."

"LOOK OUT!"

Ryoma pushed Sakuno to evade the incoming assault. A hideous wolf appeared before them.

"A demon!" She screamed.

"STAND BACK!"

Ryoma defended her.

The demon suddenly disappeared then the Tennis prodigy finds out that it attacked from his side. Ryoma was thrown as he was hit at the tree.

Ryoma hissed badly.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!"

Ryoma and Sakuno turned towards the existing identity. The guy was holding a gun.

They were too shocked to see the person just entered.

**[CHAPTER TWO]**

**A/N:** Do you have any idea who entered just then, it's for you to find out!

And know about other identities and new mysteries as the story progresses....

**Identities revealed:**

Ryoma Echizen _is a Demon Slayer. He was inherited from the most powerful Demon Slayer (his name was not known), who sacrificed himself for the sake of good. Now, he stands on it and obliges to fulfill his responsibilities. Of course his identity kept as a secret._

Mizuki Hajime _was the creator and master of the successor experiment Satoshi (Original Character), who attempted to defeat Ryoma yet he failed. He is a mad scientist and a bit of an eerie self-proclaimed genius._

**Original Characters Background:**

Reiku Tarizaka is the former girlfriend of Keigo Atobe. She stands out as an optimistic and simple person.

Satoshi (No. 0427) is one of Mizuki's latest creations. He was upgraded under by him and he was gifted extraordinary abilities. He assailed Ryoma and ended in defeat, yet he dared to come back for revenge.

[**A/N: I guess… These information are just enough for this moment. I can give much information as long as the story keeps progressing…And to add a little suspense… (NYA~I hope so.)**]

**Nippon go dictionary:**

gakuen - school/academy

Sensei - teacher

Nya - "meow" (as in 'cats')

Ochibi - kiddo/baby boy

Senpai - senior

buchou - captain

-kun – honorific term for addressing someone; especially younger boys

-sama – honorific term for eulogizing someone (as in 'masters' or special someone… )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **As what you have read from the story, Ryoma was already revealed as demonslayer... I find it hard on how I can apply abilities from him...I guess that's my aching head[GaH!! Mental Block!] And as for Mizuki Hajime, I used him as my first antagonist. Oh! He's not the main antagonist, He's just ONE of them... I'm still thinking though...and this story I'm making has a lot of original characters(OC). There are still many characters who will appear from my story, including sub-characters. And I also remember about Atobe Keigo. I was supposed to place him in the middle of the story, instead, I placed him in this chapter. As for the original characters, I'll give information about them so don't worry…

Your FULL support will help me a LOT in my fanfic… and many thanks to all…

Especially…

My eccentric editors: _Marlie-chan and Leslie-chan_ [**My batch mates!**]

And special thanks to Kairi-chan, who reviewed/commented my work…


End file.
